


We Will Meet Before Eternity Ends

by Maniatic



Series: The Dead Zone Clan [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fic rewrite please don't judge, I am a asexual virgin so probably not, Magic vampire powers, Maybe some on-screen if I work up the guts, Off-screen torture, Other, sex?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniatic/pseuds/Maniatic
Summary: Prowl gave away his mortality a long time ago to be a vampire's thrall, leaving behind a family he abandoned years before. Now, an enforcer 5 times over, his long lost brothers reappear, bringing dark secrets and centuries of suffering. Running from a dark evil, Prowl and his brothers must reconcile in order to unlock the secret that could save the world.
Relationships: Bluestreak & Prowl & Smokescreen, Jazz/Prowl
Series: The Dead Zone Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	We Will Meet Before Eternity Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So... I found this fic in a notebook buried in my closet after forgetting about it for over 7 years. Since Part 1 is complete, I've decided to post it here before the notebook it's in falls apart, after some serious rewriting though. Trust me, the original draft sucks.
> 
> I do not own Transformers, all credit goes to the creator.

On the outside, Enforcer Prowl of Praxus was a simple, cultured man. Though the man was tall and handsome, his features were common enough to blend in any crowd. Simply put, Prowl had a face best suited to be an immortal thrall to a vampire.

  
Running his fingers through brown hair, Prowl walked into the Iacon precinct, keeping his face hidden from the security camera over the automatic door. With how far technology had come since he was given immortality, he had to learn to keep his face from being tacked back in time, especially because he chose to be a career Enforcer.

  
“Afternoon, Prowl. Did you miss me?”

  
Sighing, the immortal turned towards the rookie officer leaning on his desk, resting on important files and crumpling documents.

  
“Desk, Officer Springer.”

  
“Oh come on, Prowl, don’t be like that. We’re going to be partners someday, why don’t you go easy on me and relax a little. Look, I got you coffee.”

  
Prowl ignored the paper up waving in front of his face and watched as the human’s smug grin sipped from another brown cup. Ever since the day the rookie joined the force, he had wanted Prowl as his partner and had thus brought him coffee every afternoon before his shift. While that in itself wasn’t irritating, it was never out of admiration and respect. As best in the force, any who worked with Prowl was looked fondly of when it came to promotions. Many officers tried the same tactics as Springer, plying him with coffee and lunches and ‘friendly conversations’. 

  
Springer wasn’t the first, and he wouldn’t be the last. However, he was definitely the most persistent, and it was starting to annoy Prowl.

  
“So anyway, I was thinking that we –”

  
“Officer Springer, need I remind you that there is a strict dress regulation that you are currently violating with the current state of your uniform?”

  
“Well, no but –”

  
“Also, I am your senior officer, and thus I am currently your superior. I have continuously requested that you address me in a respectful manner, yet you have ignored me and have crossed my boundaries constantly.” 

  
“Sir, but –”

  
“Furthermore, your immaturity and lack of empathy speak much about you. This is not a playground, this is an Enforcer’s precinct. I refuse to partake in any interactions with a child, so I suggest that you pull your act together before I place a formal complaint to the higher-up.”

  
“Sergeant Prowl, my office. Now!”

  
With an abrupt face, the fuming Enforcer stormed his way into the Chief’s office, leaving behind a red-faced rookie and a stone quiet floor.

  
With a sigh, the gray-haired Chief studded the young man before him, a familiar stone-cold face slipping back into place as the office door closed with a sharp noise.

  
“Care to explain yourself, Sergeant?”  
“Sir, according to Code 6.2.8.5, I have the authority to reprimand anyone under my jurisdiction under violation of the proper code of conduct dictated in the precinct’s handbook. As a rookie, Officer Springer needs to understand that his conduct reflects badly on the rest of the department.”

  
“Primus, Prowl, lay off the kid, will you? The kid’s a genius, broke every record in the Academy, even yours. I’ve got every precinct in Cybertron looking to nab him from us. Harping on him is not good for morale, and certainly not for your health. I’m telling you, Springer’s going to be the next Chaser.” At the name, Prowl’s eye twitched, going unnoticed as the Chief leaned back in his chair. “Hell, I can see him even as the next Justice, I don’t need you to break his spirit before he gets there. Is that understood, Sergeant?”

  
“Understood, will that be all Sir?”

  
“Honestly, I don’t know what’s wrong with you sometimes. You’re acting like your parents told that you’re getting a little brother. Would it really be all that bad to work with him?”

  
“Will. That. Be. All. Sir?”

  
“Fine, you’re dismissed. But do this one more time and I’m assigning you to parking duty.”

* * *

  
Prowl’s jaw was clenched as he completed his last report, tossing it into his ‘out’ basket without his usual finesse. Even an hour since the meeting, the anger still boiled in his veins. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his weary features.

The next Chaser? As good as Justice? That boy was no legend in the making and he certainly wasn’t his brother. Springer had no respect for the rules, not even the ones that upheld the morality and righteousness that kept Enforcers in check. Even if Prowl could understand bending regulation at times, there was a limit to what could be ignored. Did he even care about the Code? He was on a one-way path to going rogue and ending up dishonorably dismissed or in prison, and no one but Prowl seemed to be concerned. Not only was he overconfident and power-hungry, but the rookie was also reckless, rude, and flirtatious. 

Just like that boy he loved once, so very long ago. 

Shaking away visions of brown eyes and bright smiles, the thrall stood up from his desk and walked towards the front doors. It was perhaps a bit too early to go out to patrol, but Prowl could feel the memories well up in him. Today, it seemed the past was reappearing to haunt him and he needed to leave and run away. Away from people he would hurt with his emotions and his remembrance. Away so he can hurt in peace until he can pull himself together again. 

Away from the life that he ran away when he sold his soul to the demon that claimed him.

Soon, he found himself alone, paused at the Iaconian Enforcing Department’s “Wall of Fame ''. Empty brown eyes gazed at the nameplates that adorned the wall, picking out the familiar names.

Justice - Founder of the department, died in the line of duty.

Stalker - Lieutenant, transfer to federal.

Calvary - Captain of the first Special Task Force against the war on drugs, retired.

Chaser - Chief Enforcer, died in the line of duty.

Each of the names, plated in gold, paved the way for truth and justice, adhering to the Code of Conduct but strove for the safety of others above their own, no matter what. They all contributed to this station for the betterment of all they stood for.

No, Springer wasn’t the next Chaser, the next Justice. Not that cocky and self-centered child.

Springer had no hope of being any of them.

Not when they were all Prowl.


End file.
